The Outsiders Mad Future
by AutumnsNightmare
Summary: Sequel to Forgetting The Unforgettable. Alice and Blood are finally married. And now… how do you stay together in a country where bullets fly? Where you're married to the Head of the Mafia? Escaping attempted murders and kidnappings? How do you raise a family? Teach kids right from wrong? Its just the Outsiders and the Hatters MAD future.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Disasters

**The Outsiders Mad Future**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Disasters**

**No Ones POV:**

Alice stared at the doctor, her teal eyes wide. "Are you _sure_?" The doctor nodded and smiled at her. "Congratulations Mrs. Dupre." He said cheerfully. Alice numbly, and shell-shocked nodded, and slowly walked out. She stepped into the busy street. Quietly she crossed her arms around her stomach.

"ONEE-SAN!" She heard two voices shout. Immediately, she was almost thrown off balance. "NO!" Alice yelled, struggling to keep balance while two twins hung to each side of her, and not to mention not moving her arms. She couldn't fall. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. She felt hands grip her upper arms. Alice slowly opened her eyes, and smiled. "Blood!"

Blood smiled kindly at her, and gently settled her away from the twins, steadily on her own two feet. Alice smiled at him, causing him to chuckle lightly. Alice stepped back, and scolded the Bloody Twins. "How many times have I told you; do NOT jump on me?" She demanded, placing her hands over her stomach in a protective manor.

Blood and Elliot both chuckled at the Bloody Twin's expressions. "But Onee-san…" "NO!" Alice barked, furious. She could've lost…. She shook her head. That's when Elliot saw how she was holding her stomach. Elliot looked at Alice, with a bright smile on his face. Alice looked at him, and blushed lightly, and ducked her head. Blood noticed, and narrowed his forest green eyes a tad bit, as he kept track of both Alice and Elliot.

They all walked back towards the Mansion, Alice in between Blood Elliot as the Twins ran ahead, swinging their weapons cheerfully at each other. Once they got there, Elliot quickly grabbed Alice, and pulled her away from Blood, before the Hatter could say anything.

Elliot shoved Alice into his room, and she quickly and quietly sat down on his bed, looking at him. She smiled brightly when he walked towards her.

Blood sat down, running his hand through his soft raven hair. He burst into a smiled, when Alice walked in, but it soon disappeared when he got a good look at her. Alice walked in, her dress slightly mussed, with bright pink cheeks, her clothes slightly twisted. Blood raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get all mess-" "Nothing." Alice quickly replied, looking down at her shoes, looking somewhat guilty. She quietly got dressed for bed, and quickly fell asleep. Blood watched her, a horrible suspicion creeping into his mind.

"Is Alice cheating on me with Elliot?"

**~The Next Day~**

"No." "Elliot!" Alice complained, slamming her palm on the table. Elliot flinched, and looked at Alice with concern in his purple eyes. "I want to go to the Amusement Park." "Elliot, let my young lady do as she wish." Blood mussed, glaring daggers at his right hand man. "No." Elliot replied, getting up from the table angrily. Alice sighed, and with an apologetic smile, she slowly stood up. "I'll be right back." She said as she followed Elliot.

No longer willing to wait, as soon as Alice was around the corner, Blood stood and followed her, stopping at the closed door, of Elliot's room… and _eavesdropped._ The Mafia boss pressed his ear to the door, and went silent to listen. The first voice he heard was his- HIS- Alice.

"No Elliot. I don't want to tell him yet."

"But he has to know sooner or later. You can't keep it a secret. He'll be hurt that you didn't tell him…"

"We don't know how he'll react!" She yelled, sounding frustrated and scared.

Some shuffling, and then a soft, "You'll do fine. Remember, you always have me. And you'll lose him forever if you don't."

Blood stiffened. They didn't say his name, but he knew they were talking about him. Anger and jealousy surged upwards and before he could even think twice about it, he pushed open the door, and stared at the two people who had big, startled eyes.

"Tell me what?"

Alice stared at Blood with wide teal eyes. She quickly spun her head around, glaring at Elliot, who glanced down. "I'll repeat myself, in case you didn't hear, **_tell me what?_**" Blood said angrily, his eyes narrowed. Alice looked down at her hands which were sitting loosely in her lap. "I didn't want to you to find out like this. I wanted to find a better time, to explain, and apologize for not telling you." Alice said sadly.

"You're cheating on me with Elliot?" Blood said, his lips turning down in disdain, and pain. "NO! Never!" Alice said fiercely, her eyes widening. Blood looked at her and finally snapped.

"Sneaking around me and not telling me something that is obviously important? Sureeeeee. Was I wrong to marry you? Just for you to go and spread your legs for my right hand man? Did you do it for the Twins to?" Blood said.

"Blood!" Elliot spoke up.

Hurt flashed through Alice's eyes, and she quickly got up, running in such a hurry that she stumbled out the door, not looking at Blood's sharp gaze. Tears dripped off her teal eyes as she ran out, workers stopping to ask her if she was alright. Ignoring them, she ran out the Hatter Mansion, and into the forest blindly. She stopped, panting lightly, and sat down, leaning against a tree and bringing her knees a bit close to her chest. And then came the sobbing.

Like a wounded animal, inhuman sounds ripped from her mouth. She placed on hand on her stomach, and the other was wiping the tears that fell off her checks. She quietly lay down, curing up, and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Blood!" Elliot shouted, glaring at his Boss from the other side of the room.

"It's the truth."

"It's NOT!"

"Then what it, Elliot?"

"Alice is _PREGNANT_!" Blood stared at Elliot with wide eyes.

"Pregnant?" Blood said, shocked.

"YES with YOUR child!" Elliot yelled, his eyes flashing with anger. "I just noticed and asked her! I was trying to convince her to tell you, but she was worried you wouldn't want the child, or her!"

Blood felt stuck. He couldn't believe what Elliot was telling him. He was going to be a Father. Blood felt a brief flash of happiness before he remembered his harsh words. "Oh no…" Blood whispered. Elliot glared at Blood.

"Go. Don't be an idiot. If she gets hurt, she can lose the baby. And from what I heard, to a new mother losing a child is the most emotional pain they can ever feel." And with that, Blood started to run, only stopping to furiously ask where Alice went.

"ALICE!" He yelled when he slowly walked into the woods. Suddenly, the time period changed, turning from dawn to midnight. Pitch blackness. It took Blood a moment or two before he could regain his senses. Worry filled Blood as he began to look more frantically. He sighed, contently, as he spotted her.

Alice felt warmth She cuddled nearer to the warmth, and felt happy. Completely in warmth, purely bliss. She sighed contently, and heard a soft chuckled that caused her to feel chills up her spine.

Blood carried her to their bed, and softly tucked her in, bringing her body to his. She cuddled closer, and sighed again.

_In her dream, Alice laughed. Two small children tugged on both of her hands, pulling her into the Rose Garden. She could hear a familiar and comfortable laugh, and the soft aroma of tea. She felt safe, and content. Suddenly, the child was gone and she felt a heavy weight in her pocket. She pulled it out, and dropped it. The vial. Sounds of gun fire rang in her ear, innocent cries, and the curses of someone beloved echoed in her ear. She screamed, not knowing what to do…_

Alice let out a scream as she felt hands hold her down. She closed her eyes tighter, and started to kick and thrash around. Until she remembered that she could hurt the child. _Her _child.

"ALICE! Calm down, it's only me!" A voice brought Alice back to her senses, and she opened her eyes. She got an eye full or Blood's face. She was about to relax when she remembered Blood's, harsh, and sharp words. She stiffened and looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Get off me." Alice said sternly. Blood sighed, and released her wrists, but stayed put.

"Alice, I'm sorry."

**_A/N: Not dead. Thank you all for the support. *rushing* So yea. Sequel. Cakes and all that joy. 'Till Later -AutumnsNIghtmare_**


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies And Shopping

**Chapter Two: Apologies And Shopping**

"Alice, I'm sorry."

Blood told Alice, as he stared at her. She avoided his gaze, and didn't say anything. Blood sighed but stayed 'on' her. "Alice, I'm serious. I am sorry. Try and see it through my eyes," he pleaded, "Over the last time periods you were all cozy with Elliot. He wouldn't leave your side, and it didn't look like you were annoyed much, even when you were fighting."

Alice sighed and looked at him. "But… that doesn't tale the pain away." Blood smiled and leaned closer. "I _am_ really sorry about that. I didn't know." Blood buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck.

He chuckled causing shivers to race up and down her back. "Blood…" Alice whined softly, pushing him weakly. Blood rolled to his side, cuddling Alice to him. "I love you Alice Dupre." He whispered. "Mhm." Alice mumbled, closing her eyes, and falling to a peaceful, and dreamless dream.

Alice woke up to an empty room, and heard a loud commotion in the hallways. She slowly walked towards the door, placing a hand softly on her stomach, although it was still flat. She opened the door, and paused to take in the sight. Blood was there, along with Elliot, who was standing there looking tired as Blood fought with a faceless.

"Blood, we can just DO as the man says," Elliot said. Blood sighed, and replied, "Fine. Re-do the room next to ours." The worker nodded and ran off. "Blood?" Alice asked, stepping out into the hallway. Blood was in front of her, escorting her back into their room, and shut the door softly behind him. "Blood? What are you doing?"

"You need to rest and relax." Blood said. Alice looked at him and sighed. "o-Okay?"

Alice watched as Blood walked out of the room, and Alice looked around. She COULD read the books they had. She placed her hand on her stomach. And smiled.

"Or I could just go around and buy baby stuff."

Alice cooed softly, talking to her stomach. She nodded, determined, and walked out. "Blooooooddddd." She yelled.

He was soon at her side and watched as she slipped on her apron, and grabbed her bag, holding onto Blood's hand as she dragged him out. "Alice?" "we're going to see if we have a boy or a girl…" Alice stopped. And changed her directions for the town.

"Alice?"

"We're going to buy clothes and stuff for both a girl and a boy. I don't want to find out until later." She replied.

Blood looked at her, and smiled. "Sure."

_~~~Fifteen Time Periods~~~_

Blood watched as Alice dumped one after another into their shopping cart. "Alice, is this much really nessesary?" She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Yes." The Hatter watched as his wife went to another section, and he groaned, not knowing how long he'd be there.

**_A/N: Hey guys! OMG I NEED TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS! Really! *starts o tear up* … Oh wait. Okay, for those of you who don't know, I'm AutumnsNightmare. I love HNKNA *to the point of annoyance* Um, im not giving out any personal information (such as school, real name and age and all that) . So yea. Um, Im still at school, and I DO write, in fact I'm in a publish thing at my school, so the dates of when I will update vary. This is my second story so you're support is amazing. *coughs* Just ask any of my older readers. My chapters end in cliff hangers to the point where I feel like some of you would hunt me down to post the next chapter… __**

**_OH! For past readers, I'm doing something different. I WILL reply to comments! So… LET THE FUN BEGIN!_**

_God Fenrir: Mwahahahahaha :D Well, I'm known to twist stories around __

_Kpeter: I actually have a bunch written down. All depends on when I have time to type it *its not like I have a life, its just that I watch Pewds too much* _

_OtakuForever13: merp. You know me ;3 CLIFF HANGERS FOR ALL! *coughs* I mean… _ Wilfred will be in this one! And about her dream…. *slowly hides* _

**_I WILL make a FEW refrences to Forgetting The Unforgettable, but not a lot. Ik this is short but on my previous one, I didn't get to introduce myself to you new ones! And I wanted to! If luck has it, I'll have one by Friday… If my friends don't keep me out for Halloween…. SO HAPPY HALLOWEN TO ALL! *as my readers all know, my sense of putting my stories together varies… sorry* PS Her pregnancy will go fast due to my impatientness_**

**_Till Later *needs to think of a name for you guys* -AutumnsNightmare_**


	3. Chapter 3: Months Before the Ninth

**_Chapter 3: Months Before the Ninth_**

**_~Two months into her Nine Months~_**

"Alice come back and lay down!" Blood yelled, watching warily as Alice skipped overdramatically into the kitchen.

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Alice yelled back. Skipping into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out the book of chocolate ice cream, and simply grabbed a spoon.

Carefully walking, she walked outside and sat down in the grass, the sun shining down on her. She sat down and started to eat a bit when Blood slowly walked out, seeing a lounging Alice. "Alice…" She ignored him, and continued to eat, staring at sky. Suddenly she stopped, and laid down, rolling onto her side.

Blood didn't say anything as a worker quickly took her food. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Alice whined, moving her arms up slowly in circular motions. Blood quickly and silently walked up to her, and picked her up, bridal style. Big. Mistake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice yelled, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She started to sob hysterically. Blood flinched as the sounds hit his ears. It was so loud that Elliot, Dee and Dum ran towards her, all knowing she was pregnant*. Animal like sounds ripped from out of her mouth as she cried and whimpered. "Blood? Is Alice alright?" Elliot asked, looking at Alice with concern.

Blood nodded, but replied, "She's crying. I don't know why, so I'm taking her to our room." The trio nodded, and quickly walked away, glancing at Alice a few times. He gently carried her to their room, trying to soothe her. Blood set her down on her bed, and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, and tear-filled. "No…" Alice whimpered. "Alice…" Blood said.

Suddenly, Alice started to giggle. Blood watched puzzled as Alice curled up in their bed, and fell asleep.

"…" Blood sighed, and rolled his eyes, a content smile on his face.

**_~Third Month into her Nine Months~_**

Alice rested her hand on the small bump that was steadily growing on her stomach. Alice couldn't help but smile, feeling content. "What should we name you?" She mused. She suddenly wanted to go into town, and buy baby books. It hit her then.

She knew NOTHING about children.

Alice quickly slipped out of the Hatter Mansion, and anxiously walked towards the town, when she heard whispers around her. Human whispers. She stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Well look what we have here." A faceless said, staring at Alice, with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Look! It's the Hatters slut!" One yelled, laughing.

Alice noticed that they each held guns in their hands, and she instinctively placed her hands over her stomach. She regretted it instantly.

"OH! The little slut is pregnant!" One said jokingly to the other.

"How much do you think that Hatter would give for ransom for the slut?" One asked behind her. Alice twirled around, and with despair, saw that she was surrounded.

"Let's find out!" The apparent leader said cheerfully, as they all closed in on Alice. She let out a scream, as she felt hands grip her shoulders, and arms. She thrashed around, but stopped when they held a gun to her stomach.

"Move or scream, and I'll shot." Alice swallowed, and nodded slowly. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. The leader- who was holding Alice- turned around and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the damned Mafia! Look what we found!"

Alice's eyes widened as she saw Elliot, Dee, Dum, and some servants. "Alice!" "Onee-chan!" They yelled. Elliot took out his gun, and looked ready to shot the faceless.

"ELLIOT NO!" Alice yelled. Elliot's eyes widened when he saw the gun pointed to her stomach, and he silently cursed.

"That's right, you stupid…"

The faceless dropped dead as the others slowly turned around. Alice felt someone grab her hand, and pull her back, away from the fight. Alice turned to face the person, but relaxed when she saw it was Blood.

He hugged her, as she cried silently. "Shh… It won't happen again Alice. I promise."

**_~Four Months into her Nine Months~_**

Alice started at the mirror, smiling at the bigger bump. Alice couldn't help but glow. She was so happy. After the accident, Blood took her home, and she cried, clinging to his chest. He promised her to buy her the books, and took off, returning shortly with a pile. A pile that two workers had to help carry in.

_"Alice, for your safety, you're not allowed to go out without Elliot, Dee, Dum or me." _

_"What about the workers?"_

_"Not even them Alice."_

The conversation played in Alice's head. She couldn't wait to show Vivaldi. Alice walked to Bloods office, and peering in, she said, "Blood, I'm going to Vivaldi's." Blood's head shot up from his huge pile of paper work, as Alice closed the door.

She felt a hand grip her upper arm, and then she registered the feeling of being dragged back. "No Alice. You can't go until I'm finished." Blood said, motioning to his paper work.

"I can so go!" Alice whined. Blood sighed, and replied calmly, "You're four months pregnant." "So?" Blood looked at her sternly. "You can't go. And that's final."

Alice stomped her foot, and quickly walked to their room, and locked the door.

Soon, Blood was drop dead tired. Barely keeping his eyes open, he stumbled to their bedroom, only to find it… Locked. He tried to open the door, but found that it was indeed locked.

"Alice open the door." Silence. "No." Came Alice's soft voice. "Since I can't go outside, you can't come inside." Alice reasoned. Blood could practically hear Alice smirking. Blood groaned, and slammed his hand on the door. "Alice, come on. Open up." "No~" Came the answer in a sing song voice.

"You can sleep on the floor." She replied. She was sitting on the bed, eating some grapes. Blood sighed, and slowly slid to the floor, resting his head on the wall next to the door.

"Why can't I go out?" Alice asked. "Because… Alice., you cant." Silence came from the other side of the door. "…why?" "Because you can get hurt." "I can get hurt anywhere." "No. I'll sleep in my office for today. But you're not going out."

Alice waited patiently as she heard Blood's door shut. "Plan B." She whispered. She then waited for a time period to pass by before she quietly slipped out, and snuck by Bloods office. She ran out, smiling as she decided to go to the Clock Tower to see Julius.

Once she got there, she slowly opened the door. "Julius?" Alice asked shyly.

Julius looked u, a broad smile forming on his face when he saw Alice, and it widened when he saw the bump protruding from Alice's smile.

"Alice! I haven't see you in four months!" Julius said, standing up. He walked over, his gaze on her stomach. "Alice… Are you… Are you?" "Hope you want to be an Uncle Julius." Alice answered with a bright smile. Julius smiled, blushing a little, and pulled a chair up for Alice to sit down. She sat down, accepting a cup of tea**. They sat down, and talked for a while. About the time periods, about Blood holding her hostage- about him caring about her. It was only when the darkness from outside had been suddenly replaced by a warm, welcoming sunlight, that Alice realized they had been talking for four time periods.

She got up, and tolled his she had to run to the Park before Blood came looking for her.

"Don't tell him I came by?" She asked, and Julius chuckled as he watched her walk towards the Amusement Park.

**_~Hatters…~_**

Blood walked into their bedroom, hoping Alice would forgive him. He opened the door to find Alice huddled under blanket. He sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Listen Alice, im sorry. I just… I don't want anything to happen to you, or to our child. Like before…. I don't want to lose you." Silence answered him. "Alice?" He grabbed Alice, and rolled her towards him only to… "…" It wasn't Alice. It was just pillows.

**"ALICE!"**

**_~At The Amusement Park~_**

"Awh Alice!" "Sweet Pea, you'll be a swell mom!" Gowland said, while Boris 'Ohh' and 'Ahhh' over Alice stomach. She laughed.

"I hope so Gowland. I want to be the best mother for my child." Alice replied. Gowland chuckled and said, "You'll be a fine mother. It's the Hatter that I'm worried about." "Why?" Boris swished his tail, and replied, "The old man has a point. I mean, he IS the Mafia Boss, so he's over protective for a reason."

Alice nodded, and shyly said, "umm… I may- MAY- have snuck out, when Blood was asleep." Both men looked at her in shock.

"You… you snuck out of the Hatter Mansion without Blood knowing?" Boris exclaimed, sounding beyond shocked.

Alice blushed, but nodded. "Then go visit the Castle before that damned Hatter comes and blows this place up." Gowland chuckled.

Ace suddenly appeared out of thin air and said, "He blew up at the Clock Tower." Alice paled, and turned towards Boris and Gowland. "That means I have less time. Don't tell him I was here!" She shrieked.

Boris grabbed Alice*** and opened a door, pushing her in.

She blinked and suddenly was at the Heart Castle Gardens.

"ALICE!" She heard someone familiar yell.

"NOoooo!" She shrieked, bracing herself.

She heard a fierce female yell. She smiled, and relaxed when she heard Peter fall dramatically on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Vivaldi hitting Peter in the head repeatedly with her scepter.

Alice chuckled and asked, "Did Blood come here?" Vivaldi stopped hitting the rabbit long enough got him to scramble away and stand next to Vivaldi.

"Yes, that rude and obnoxious Hatter stormed through here, asking for you. Nearly shit my head Alice! Why did you marry such a cruel man?" He whined. Alice settled her hands on her stomach, smiling at Vivaldi.

Vivaldi's red eyes widened, and she slowly walked towards Alice. "Ohh Alice…" Vivaldi carefully hugged Alice, and said, "Congratulations."

"For what?" Peter asked. Alice looked at him, and with a kind smile, she said, "Peter. Im pregnant with Blood's child." "…" Silence from the Prime Minister.

Peter smiled sadly, his ears dropping a bit. "That's good… that's good news my dear…"

"**ALICE DUPRE!"** Came from the other side of the bush. Alice paled, and she quickly hid behind Vivaldi, who chuckled softly for only Alice to hear.

Blood came from the a path, clearly exhausted from running all over the country. His cheeks were a bit flushed, his hair disheveled. "Queen of Hearts." Blood said, clearly mad, and tired. "Yes, hatter?" Vivaldi said calmly, placing her hands on her waist and raising an eyebrow with a calm manor.

"Where is my wife?" Blood replied. Alice flintched at is cold tone. She knew she was in for it. Vivaldi chuckled. "Oh, did you lose your wife?" Blood growled. "I know shes here." Alice flintched, gathering her courage, and shyly stepped out from behind Vivaldi. "Hi… Hi Blood."

Blood was in front of her instantly, and he grabbed her, silently dragging her. "We're going to the Mansion."

Alice frowned and replied sharply, "Blood, I just went to visit the others."

You could've been hurt!" He yelled at her. She struggled to get out of his grip. "Blood, my trip wasn't even for long!" Alice whined, trying to free herself from his hold. Vivaldi stepped towards Alice, glaring at her younger sibling.

"Dupre, let go of Alice." She commanded sternly. Blood yanked Alice towards him and glared at Vivaldi. Elliot stepped behind them, glancing at the Heart Role-Holders. Silence. Alice didn't say anything as Blood silently dragged her to the Mansion.

'_Who does he think he is?'_ She thought angrily.

When they finally got there, he dragged her into their bedroom. Silence filled the room as he locked the door. Alice stomped off to her bed, where she sat down, crossing her arms. More silence. Alice glared at Blood as he walked forward, his expressions unclear. Suddenly he lunged towards her, slightly pushing her on the bed as he trapped her.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He asked. Alice's eyes widened as Blood hugged her, bringing her close to him. "I was so worried. You could've been hurt. Our child could've been hurt." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Blood." She whispered, and hugged him back.

**_~Eight Months into the Nine Months~_**

Blood moaned and rolled to his side. He opened his eyes to see Alice washing her mouth, wiping the sweat off her face. She climbed back into bed and snuggled against Blood. Blood smiled sleepily, and he sighed contently.

Later, Alice slipped into a light pink – similar to her blue dress- and walked towards Blood's office. Suddenly she felt a light kick in her stomach, followed by another. "BLOOD!" Alice yelled/

Blood lunged out of his office. "Alice?" She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand and placed it o her stomach, which was huge.

Blood watched with confusion. HE gently spread his hand open, and glanced at Alice, who smiled at him. His face broke into a smile. He gently kneeled, and let his head rest on her stomach. He felt it again. "Did you feel the baby kick?" "yes. Twice…" He nodded. And smiled.

**_~Nine Months~_**

Alice flipped through the pages blindly. She was nine months pregnant. She couldn't wait for the day.

She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, and dropping the book, she slowly stood up. Suddenly, water spilled down her legs. She shrieked, causing Blood to look at her.

"Alice?"

"Blood, my water broke!"

"…?"

"Blood, I'm about to give birth!"

**_A/N: *Only the Mafia knows. ** I don't know if it was coffee that you're not supposed to drink when pregnant? ***Boris can do this a lot in Clover… Okay, I was thinking about doing a baby shower…. And decided it could wait until later… cause… I suddenly had an idea… so MWAHAHAHAHA! I mean _ yea._**

**_Anyways, since I love you guys so much I came up with a name! how about Dream Leaves? Huh huh? I don't know _ Okay!_**

DorkyHater How long? I don't know… Forgetting the Unforgettable was supposed to be short… And Yea O

Kpeter: :DD CLIFF HANGERS FOR ALL!

OtakuForever13: No matter what, I can always count on a review from you :DD The dream… hmmm well you've read F.T.U…. You have a bit of insight :3 And as for the gender…. I left a few hints in here about it… Left some clues about it0- not the gender but stuff in general. MAWHAHAHA

EVERYONE REVIEW! PleasE?

So, there we go my Dream Leaves. Till Later- AutumsNightmare


	4. Chapter 4: The Wait… Is Over

**Chapter 4: The Wait,,, Is Over**

"Blood, I'm about to give birth!" Alice shouted, as the contractions started. Alice let out a yell in pain, holding her stomach.

Blood stood there, in shock for a bit, before bursting into action. He lunged towards the door, yanking it open, and yelled; "CALL THE FREAKING DOCTOR! ALICE IS GIVING BIRTH!" Workers dropped what they were doing and moved into action, some going to get the doctor, some for the towels, and the rest started to guard the area.

The doctor rushed into the room, and found Alice already on the bed, pain clearly written all over her as her hands clenching the sheets. Blood paced around, feeling confused and useless.

The doctor quickly came and placed Alice in a labor position. Alice would've been embarrassed- if the contractions weren't of this magnitude. "OH GOD!" She yelled, screaming in pain. "CURSE YOU BLOOD DUPRE AND YOURE REPRODUCTION ORGANS!" Alice yelled, her mind only focusing on the pain. Grabbing her knees, the doctor yelled, "Push Mrs. Alice! Pushhhhh!" Alice closed her eyes, and yelled again, cursing at Blood.

"Alice…" Blood said, watching her, before reaching over and grabbing her hand. Blood knew she must've been in a serious amount of pain to grip his hand so hard, although she was throwing curses at him. Alice screamed again, pushing. Suddenly the sound of soft baby cries, and Alice's heavy panting filled the room. Covered in sweat, Alice broke into a soft smile, glancing at Blood, as he kneeled down next to her. The doctor brought the child. With a smile, he said;

"It's a healthy…boy."

Alice raised her arms, still panting and feeling sore, but still smiling. "Let me see him." She smiled even brighter when the small child was in her arms. His eyes were shut, his fists raised slight, and crying loudly. "Ahhh…" Alice cooed, a loving expression written on her face. She showed the child to Blood, who had a soft expression on his face. Suddenly, Alice let out a soft cry, handing the child quickly to Blood as she closed her eyes tightly.

"It's… It's Twins?!" The doctor said, as Alice screamed.

**_~Twelve Minutes Later*~_**

Alice lay on the bed, soaking in sweat, and panting. "Oh god that hurt." Alice whined. She weakly rose her head, and said, "Let.. Let me see both…" She slowly sat up, tired and sore. The doctor nodded, and went to get both of their newborns. Blood kneeled and gently took Alice's hand. "Are you alright?" Alice nodded weakly. "Blood… sit… sit next to me." he did, and she gently rest her head against his shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun, but some clung to her neck.

"You know… The Gatekeepers and Elliot have been being a bother, trying to see you and our kids before us." Blood mused softly, wrapping an arm around her. Alice chuckled and blushed. "Blood… umm… sorry if I may have… uh cursed at you…." Blood chuckled. "I never knew you knew so many bad words." Alice relaxed against him, the tiredness starting to get to her.

At that moment, two Hatter workers walked in, carrying two bundles, one in a light blue blanket, the other in a light pink one. Handing Blood the blue one, and Alice the pink, they silently walked out. Alice gasped.

"A boy… AND a girl." Alice cooed. The little girl had small strands of –almost black- auburn hair. Her eyes opened at the sound of her mother's voice, a small, musical giggle escaping her tiny mouth. Her eyes were a bright, cyan color.

Alice quickly glanced at Blood, who wore a soft expression as he looked at both. The boy had, like his sister, almost black hair, but instead of being auburn, it was a dirty blonde. He also had cyan eyes. "What… What should we name them?" Alice whispered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

They stared at each other.

"What about… Ebony?" Alice said softly. Blood smiled. "Perfect."

"And this little boy… what about… Phoenix?" Blood suggested. Alice smiled.

"Wonderful."

The two females snuggled closer to the males, the new parents smiling contently.

**_~Four Time Periods Later~_**

"Boss, we wanna see Onee-san!"

"Yea Boss!"

The Bloody twins complained. Blood was standing in front of his bedroom door. "No." "WHYYY?" Both complained, shouting. "Shush!" Blood whispered.

"Alice just got the kids to sleep. She also just…"

"…"

"…."

"Im not asleep anymore." Alice said, shrugging. She was wearing a white dress, her hair still in a bun. Blood glared at Dee and Dum as he put his arm around Alice.

"Sweetheart, go to sleep you deserve…" The cries of two children suddenly burst through the Mansion. Alice sighed and replied, "Well now I can't." She turned around and paused. "Blood, Elliot can come see the kids." Dee and Dum opened their mouths to complain, and Alice smiled. "So can you two." Before the Bloody Twins could make a ruckus Alice said, "But be quiet." Elliot came around the corner, and smiled.

All of them- all five- walked in, and Alice swiftly made her way to the two cribs. She slowly rocked both, beckoning for all of them to come over.

Dee and Dum glanced nervously at each other as Elliot walked up to the cribs. "Ohh…" Elliot said softly. "Can I hold one?" Alice nodded. "Want to hold Phoenix?" Elliot nervously nodded. Alice gently bent down, and carefully picked him up and carried him over to Elliot.

"Elliot, this is Phoenix." Alice said softly. "He's so tiny…" Alice chuckled and walked over to Ebony's crib, looking at Dee and Dum. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. "Are you sure big sis?" "Yea. She has to meet her uncles eventually."

The Bloody Twins got a soft expression. "Is this our little sister?" Alice disregarded what she said about the uncles. "Sure." They smiled even more brightly. They held Ebony, as Elliot fawned over Phoenix. Alice smiled as Blood stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head in his chest.

"I could live like his forever."

"Mhm." Came Blood short reply.

**_A/N: OKAY so there was a bit of confusion. Dream Leaves is supposed to be YOUR name. Like, you know how Pewds has Bro's and some authors had their own names? Well, since I have more readers- new and old alike- I decided why not? *: My friend, PeekerBear (those who read the lemon will know how crazy she is [LOVE U PEEKER]) Told me she would rip my eyes out if I said it was less than that *fears for life* But yea! Bet I surprised you when I said Twins :D HAHAHA_**

**_DorkyHater: IKR! Anyways, about Wilfred… He WILL show up o I have so many cliff hangers- I mean things planed. ._. Yup._**

**_pinkyndx: Dream Leaves is an outlandish name…. hmm… is the names I picked fine? I mean, I didn't do a poll cause I didn't want to reveal the gender…_**

**_OtakuForever13: Um… The Faceless can so be from F.T.U. … *didn't see it that way but feels like it's a good explanation.* Yup. Everyone blamed Wilfred XD even I did, although he created more cliff hangers then trouble. The baby shower… will be soon… I have it written… with cliff hangers- I mean events planned out… HAHaha…. *looks away* About you guessing.. YOU WERE RIGHT! See, the hint was that there was two kicks, two Alice heard, and the Two Blood felt. *realizes it was tiny* but yup._**

**_xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: Blood adorably Kawii isn't he?_**

**_OKAY SO I DECIDED THAT AS LONG AS I WRITE A LOT, I WILL POST EVERY FRIDAY AND MONDAY. BUT PROBABLY MONDAY. So yup._**

**_Dream Leavers, I hope you have a good week! Review, favorite, follow, don't kill people (Its against the law you know) Yup! Till Later –AutumnsNightmare._**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found…

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found…**

**~SOME MONTHS LATER (SIX)~**

Alice rolled over to her side, Blood's breath on her neck. "Ughhh Blood, you're turn." She moaned as the Twins cried loudly. No reply. "Blooooooooooooooooodddd." Alice whispered. Still nothing.

She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly got up, and quietly walked into the Twin's nursery. They were getting their own different rooms on their first birthday… which was far away still.

Alice sighed and gently picked up both Ebony and Phoenix as she sat down in the rocking chair. Slowly, the twins fell asleep, and Alice, content with holding them, settled herself and them in her arms, and drifted to sleep. Blood woke up in the morning, to an empty bed. He quickly sat up, and changed, heading towards the nursery. He then paused at the door and smiled.

Alice was still asleep, holding both of the Twins. She had a peaceful expression on her face, as she inhaled and exhaled peacefully. Blood chuckled softly, and turned to watch Alice wake, as she stirred. "mmm… Bloody-chan?" she mumbled. She slowly stood up, arching her back as she did so, only stretching her arms when the Twins were in their cribs.

"Are you okay?" Blood asked Alice. She shook her head. "This is like, the hundredth time I've woken up in the rocking chair." Alice said, grimacing. Blood laughed.  
"Take a day off." Alice froze, her arms above her head, as she slowly turned around. "An entire day?" Blood nodded. "How much trouble can these two cause?"

Alice looked as if she was going to say something. But instead, she smiled, and chirped, "Yes please."

**~LATER~**

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Probably the whole Mansion and the Castle."

"… So do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Alice said with a smile.

"Do you have everything you need? Do you know where the diapers are, the food, the clothes, the cupcakes?"

Blood nodded. Alice smiled, and kissed him. "Bye then."

And like that, Alice was in the carriage. As soon as she felt the carriage move, Alice couldn't hold back her laughter.

"He has NO idea how troublesome those two are, does he?"

Blood stood in the Twin's room, and smiled at the two sleeping Twins.

"How much trouble can they be?"

**~~~~….~~~~**

Blood face palmed. Again. It had only been one time period, and they couldn't find the diapers. "ELVA!" Blood screamed, scrunching his nose as he tried to hold both his children. A faceless maid walked in. "Boss, I'll do this." She said. In less then a minute, she had cleaned the Twins up, and was leaving, as she handed the spoils of war to Blood.

"Ehhhh… What's this?" He said, leaning as far back as he could, while stretching his arms away from him.

"I think I should throw these away…" Blood said, making a disgusted face.

He settled the Twins down on the floor, who sat up and played with some wooden boxes.

"Now stay here." Blood said, as he went out to throw them out.

When he came back, both Twins were crying.

"Shhhhh…" Blood said, as he picked up Phoenix, trying to soothe him. Ebony, still in her crib, started to cry. "Shhh…. Not you too Ebony…." Blood complained.

Elliot walked into the room, holding a highhhh stack of papers. "Blood, we need to get these signed…" Blank stares were exchanged. "Umm… Blood wheres Alice?" Elliot asked, looking around. "I let her go to a spa… for an entire day…"

Elliot stared at Blood.

"So you told Alice you'd watch the Twins? Without any help?" He asked surprised.

Blood nodded. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…" he said. Elliot chuckled. "Want me to help?"

"Yes." Came Bloods quick reply. "I'll be back in a second." Elliot said. He went to drop the papers in Blood's office, and quickly came back. When he walked in, the cries were louder.

Blood was holding both Twins in each arm. He looked at Elliot who reached out and held Phoenix, who had now stopped crying, as well as Ebony, who was staring at her father with the same intensity her brother was staring at his uncle. They had their mother's gene's after all…

"OW, OW, OWW!" Elliot screamed, hopping from one foot to the other. Phoenix giggled. Phoenix was yanking on Elliot's ears, giggles filling the room, and Phoenix's tiny hold become tighter.

Blood chuckled, cradling Ebony, who was strangely silent… She suddenly reached up, and grabbed a tiny fist full of her father's long, soft hair.

"OW, OW, OWWW!" The Mafia Boss yelled. The shouts of 'OW' filled the room. A faceless maid heard, and slowly, she peered into the room. She held back her laughter, and slowly walked away.

Both men were hopping from foot to foot, their facial expression controlled in pain, yet they huddled the child they held closer to them.

"Ow, Ebony, ow, let go of my hair."

"Phoenix! It hurts! Let go of my ears!"

Both Blood and Elliot whined. Both Twins looked at each other, and in a weird, Twins like manner, they both let go of their holds on Blood's hair, and Elliot's ears. They quickly put the Twins doen, and rubbed their yanked ears. "Lets go get some ice?" Elliot suggested. Blood nodded.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Alice stepped out of the carriage, stretching her arms above her. "It's so nice to not be sitting down." She exhaled.

"This way Mrs. Dupre." A worker of the spa said. Alice nodded, following the women dressed in a white short dress.

"Please disrobe here. There's a towel when you want to come out. The spa is to your right." Alice nodded, and as soon as she heard the door lock, she undressed, and she slipped into a towel. She walked towards the hot tub, and slowly sat down.

"I wonder how Blood's doing…"

**~Blood & Elliot; Seven Time Periods~**

"Where's Ebony?"

"I don't know!"

"What?!"

"Where's Phoenix?"

"…"

"…"

"You mean we lost both of them?"

Elliot and Blood slowly looked at each other, as the time period changed again. "We only have one time period." Blood said. He walked over to his desk, and over the intercom-which they so happened to place a few time periods ago- said:

"ATTENTION ALL HATTER EMPLOYES! WE HAVE A PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS! THE TWINS ARE MISING! WE NEED TO FIND THEM BEFORE ALICE COMES BACK. THANK YOU!"

Silence. Then the sudden bustle of movement as the workers rushed around. Elliot looked at Blood, and Blood looked at him.

"We should start looking."

"Where can they be?" "Why are you asking me Blood? I was with you."

The time period changed. Silence.

"BOSS! MRS. DUPRE ARRIVED"

Blood quickly ran to the nursery, mentally preparing himself with a reason.

He pushed open the door, and saw Alice. He opened the door wider to see….

Alice was rocking the crib, the two Twins fast asleep. Alice turned to face Blood, a smile on her face.

"Wow Blood. I come home and the twins are fast asleep. It takes me forever. How's you do it?"

Blood swallowed, and walked towards Alice, hugging her.

"I have no idea Alice. No idea at all."

**_A/N: Hey DreamLeaves! Okay, so to clear something up- you guys didn't ask or complain, but I thought I might as well explain why I suc- im so horrible at posting. I actually WRITE, as in, by hand word by word, and then re-read it to edit it- because if I had an editor I would rush them because I procratinat- take my time. So I write them by hand, and then I type it on the computer. That's why im so bad at updating. LALALALA ERMYGAR SO NOW IM GOING TO START PLANNING CLIFF HANGER- I MEAN CHAPTERS… Yup. *nods head*_**

**_Okay, so to be honest; rushing. Errors in grammar? Sorryyyy….._**

_xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: Bloods so Bloody-chan that he's amazing… Although… I do want to ki- hurt Alice for having him…._

_DorkyHater: The Bloody Twins have competition now don't they? ;3_

_pinkyndx: Wilfred will show upppppp. Promise on Nightmare's stubborn-ness to go to the hospital._

_Kpeter: Thank you :D_

_OtakuForever13: Don't worry about Wilfred. His dark cliff-hanger days are not and are over. :333 Confused? So am i. I'm planning the story as it goesssss. _

**_Everyone: in all reality, I would've had a poll for the genders and names. But then, I was like, but I want both…. So why not? Twins would do. The names… well I adore those names so…. _**

**_Yup. Sorry guys for notupdating on Monday or on time Friday. Sorry _ Im bad at updating. LOL. No im serious. Im horrible. Baby shower…. Hmmmm don't worry. That's next. #SpolierAlert: No one suspects what I plan. MWAHAHA_**

**_Anyways, Till Later DreamLeavers –AutumnsNightmare._**


	6. Chapter 6: A Late Shower… And An Arrival

Chapter 6: A Late Shower… And An Arrival!?

"Ugh." Alice was tired. She was, to the least, bored. Sure, her twins were sweet, and she loved them to bits. But when they were napping… What could she do? And when they were up, she was chasing them around.

She hadn't spoken to any Role-Holder outside the Hatter Mansion, for at least elevn months. They Twins were almost a year old.

She smiled as she stood over them. She remembered the ups and downs of pregnancy. She remembered how it felt to hold them for the first time, to hear them both giggle when she baby-talked them. Yes, the Hatter Twins had grown up.

Smiling at the Twins, and making sure the window was securely locked, she walked out and into Blood's office.

She stopped in her tracks.

"V…Vivaldi?!" Alice exclaimed, clearly shocked. The Queen of Hearts turned around, a small smile on her face from talking to her younger brother. The smile grew bigger. "Alice! Or should I say Sister-in-law!" Vivaldi ran to Alice and hugged her.

"Vivaldi, I missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging the Queen back. "Why are you here?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "We're inviting you four to your baby shower!" Alice turned to face Blood. "Blood, can we?" She asked. Blood sighed, "But you're not pregnant anymore." "Please?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please, Bloody-chan? Pretty please with the Bloody Twins in Lolita-style dresses?"

Blood chuckled, blushing slightly. "Fine. Sister, when is it?" "Two time periods from now." "We'll be there with our twins." Blood said. "Who'll be there?" Alice froze up, remembering the… violent-ness from Peter.

"Everyone." Vivaldi said

"We'll be there."

~~~~~Later~~~~~

"Blood, hurry up! We'll be late!" Alice said, fixing ebony's little bow. Her hair had grown, and was about shoulder length. She wore a cute, light blue frilly dress. Phoenix's hair was similar to Blood's, only dirty blonde. He was wears some cute dress pants and a gray sweater.

When they got there, Alice pushed the stroller up, followed by Blood. "Alice, its not too late to turn around." "Nope." Came her reply. She pushed open the door and smiled. "Vivaldi! We're here!" Vivaldi popped up. "Alice! You're finally…" Other role-holders appeared behind her.

"Wow! Blood, can't believe you didn't tell me! And after all we've been through!" Wilfred said, placing a hand over his clock, mocking his own hurt.

All the role holders apart from those from the Hatters looked at Alice's and Blood's twins in complete awe. Wilfred walked up, and crouched in front of them. Both pairs of bright, cyan eyes attention was soon drawn to his light yellow dog ears. They both reached up, vainly trying to grab his ears.

"Guy's these two here are out Twins." Alice said, leaning on Blood as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're Twins, my love?" Peter exclaimed, scowling at the twins. Alice's eyes narrowed. "Yes Peter." Peter looked at the twins, and smiled a bit, nodding. Boris crouched next to Wilfred. "They're so big." He said in awe.

Ebony's eyes were practically glued to Boris. Soft baby noises came from her mouth, as her small hands were outstretched towards him. "Alice, can I hold her?" Boris asked.

Alice looked at Ebony, who was becoming more and more impatient. "Sure." Boris reached down, and unbuckled her. Ebony squealed in delight, and Julius, Vivaldi and Wilfred crowded around her. Ace, Peter and Gowland crowded around Phoenix, who was distracted by Peter's ears.

"This is peaceful."

And it was. The role holders were chatting idly, the picture of peace and calm. A crash echoed through the hallway, and Blood pulled Alice behind him, as she desperately tried to grab her Twins. No servants or maids were supposed to be out.

Footsteps echoed as each role-holder silently took out his gun. The doors opened wide, reveling…*

In the Real World…

"What are you doing Ethan?!" Lorina yelled, pulling on Ethans arm. "Lorina, I'm sure this is where she went!" "This doesn't mean we need to-" "Lorina, come on! Don't you miss her?" ?I do but I'm not…" "I am." "But!" "Bye."

Wonderland

"…" Blood's eyes were wide. "You…" he said, glaring at the intruder. "Alice!" The 'intruder' exclaimed, rushing to her. Alice flinched, moving closer to Blood and holding her Twins even closer to her. "E…Ethan?" she said.

Ethan stared at her, a smile lighting his face. He looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Alice, I've come to take you home." "What?" She shrieked, as Blood tensed in front of her. Ethan stared at Alice. "Don't you want to go home?" Alice stepped to the side, standing next to Blood. Blood picked Phoenix, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist, as Alice cradled ebony.

"Ethan I don't understand. I _am_ home." Role-holders appeared behind Alice and Blood, but Ethan's eyes were drawn to Alice, Blood, Phoenix, and Ebony.

"Alice… who, who is HE? Who are they? And those two kids!?" Ethan yelled. Alice glanced at Blood, who tightened his grip on her.

"This is Blood Dupre. These two here are Ebony and Phoenix Dupre. And… I'm Alice Dupre." She said.

"Those over there are Vivaldi, Peter, the King and Ace. Next to Ace is Julius. The guy next to Julius is Gowland with the cat Boris. Those two twins next to Boris are Dee and Dum. Next to Dee and Dum is Elliot." Alice said simply, staring at Ethan.

"This is my family." She said, smiling. "This is my home."

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! Im alive :D sorry for not updating… I've been busy editing pictures lately for future fan fictions… gomene ;o;_**

**xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: thanks! I mean, I know these stories could be better but thanks. And what I meant about Alice was in the manga. Like, come one. She has all of them;-; in the manga. On the fan fiction… I wouldn't hurt hurt her…. I mean…. Yea. Thanks for your support :D**

**pinkyndx: Hey! Thanks for reviewing btw. And the maid… she wasn't really anything. Just a maid that helps a lot with the Twins, or Alice's best worker friend. But yeah. Blood should stop losing his kids too.**

**Kpeter: Thanks :D And about Blood telling his Twins about his job… he will… when they're older. Promise.**

**ClaraJayCarter: Thanks :D**

**OtakuForever13: Nothing to go wrong hmmm…. Uhh well, see…. I, I didn't… and uh, it, uh…. Well… I am known for suspense… **

**_So yea! Thank you guys for your support! I love you guys so much –(._.)- Until Later Dreamleaves -AutumnsNightmare_**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe

**Chapter 7: Safe**

**_Previously:_**

_"This is my family." She said, smiling. "This is my home."_

**_And so, we continue…_**

Ethan stared at Alice with wide eyes. "Alice, you're joking." He said, looking at her frantically. "These CAN'T be your kids." He said, shaking his head. Alice frowned, and stared at Ethan. "And why can't they?" She asked, ignoring all the role holders who were listening to Wilfred explain what happened those three time periods they were gone…

_Ethan looked up, standing in front of Alice in a protective manner. _

_"Sorry to interrupt. Not really actually." _

_The voice stopped her heart. Her heart started to pound frantically in her chest, as she gripped the flowers tightly in her hands. She slowly stepped towards the side, peering at the voice behind Ethan's outstretched, protective hands. Alice couldn't believe what she saw. _

_Someone with pitch black hair and someone with blonde hair stood there, side by side. Alice's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit. _

_Wilfred was causally standing next to Blood, smiling_.

Blood, who was still standing next to Alice, glared at the man. "Of course they're our children. Why, the day of our wedding day, we-" "BLOODY-CHAN!" Alice yelled, blushing bright red. Blood smirked, and pulled Alice closer to his chest, and Ethan saw, that even blushing, and stammering insults at this 'Blood', she was clearly in love with him.

"Alice, I need to talk to you…" Ethan said, shifting uncomfortably. "Alone, please." Alice looked at Blood, and nodded. "Sure. Wilfred, could you?" She said, gesturing towards Ebony, who was fast asleep in her mothers arms.

Blood frowned slightly, but let Wilfred hold his child. Alice walked to Blood, and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Promise." She said, smiling kindly at him. Blood nodded, and said, "Don't keep me waiting." Alice blushed, and followed Ethan.

"Alice, do you love him?" He asked her, leaning against a window. Alice nodded, and looked at him. She got this soft expression on her face. "Yes, I do. Yes, I know he looks like Alexander*, but they're different. Blood's… kinder in a way. He understands that I'm different. He treats me as if I'm going to shatter and disappear. Although he can be cold, and really cynical, not to mention he's a sexual harasser when he feels like it, and that he's a Mafia Boss, but…" Alice smiled warmly. "I love him. I can't imagine a world where I'd have to move on without him."

She looked at Ethan. "I'm sorry that I left like that. But, when I was in that world, it was all black and white." Alice shrugged.

"This is my wonderland." She said, smiling brightly. Ethan nodded sadly. "Lorina was right. You're perfect here." Alice noted the sad look in his eyes. "Well, before you leave, what about you come back to the Hatter Mansion, with Blood, the twins, the Bloody Twins and Elliot?" She asked.

He looked at her, surprise filling his face. He smiled. "I'd love that Alice."

They both walked back, to see Vivaldi screaming at Ace.

"OFF WITH YOU'RE HEAD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE ARE OLD!?" She yelled, waving her scepter around, trying vainly to hit Ace. Ace laughed, as Julius just groaned. "Queen, I'll take him off your hands." Vivaldi stopped for a minute and nodded.

Soon, one by two's, most role holders had left. Alice and the group, was already walking towards the Mansion, Alice pushing the stroller ahead.

Elliot glanced at Ethan, who looked away. Suddenly, there was the sound of gunfire.

Blood ran towards Alice, as Alice quickly covered the open part of the stroller with her body. She stared at the now crying Twins as she stared to sing a soft song, to over talk the noise of gunfire.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _

The sound of gunfire and screaming became louder, and she could feel Blood stepping closer to her.

_"And come morning light, you'll and I'll be safe and sound."_ She sang.

_"Just close your eyes. The suns going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning night, you'll and I'll be safe, and sound."_ Alice sang, as the Twins crying started to cease. They were staring at their mother with bright, wide cyan eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist. She looked back, and smiled when she saw Blood, looking at her with a smile. She didn't have to look around to know that everyone was safe.

"Blood…" Alice said, throwing herself onto him. He stoked her hair as he slowly slid to his knees, and Alice quickly pulled the twins out and hugged them. Feeling arms around them, Alice relaxed. She knew they were Elliot and Dee, and Dum.

She felt safe.

She felt sound.

Ethan looked on, and smiled sadly, as he started to flicker. "You're fine here Alice." And with that, he returned to his world.

**A/N: *I made up with the name of Alexander, because they never say the name of Alice's ex-boyfriend. So yup. Here's chapter 7? Gosh. Three more and it'll be ten. So, the reasons why its short-Im sorry- is because tomorrow I have a two and a half hour entrance exam to go to a school that I really want to go to. *Sighs* life is so hard DreamLeaves. The song Alice sings is no to her then 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Who knows what song this is from? Guess. I'll… I'll make up some prize to the person who gets it. BUT NO GOOGLING! BECAUSE I KNOW GOOGLE KNOWS EVERYTHING.**

**…. Yup. I'm sorry I added that song here. It's just, I watched the second and I was all like 'THE FEELS'. It's so good too! And now, for replies;**

_DorkyHater: A dream you had? I once had a weird dream… I think I posted it in the other story… Okay I can't find it. *sighs dramatically* But you know what? I actually like that idea a lot… I'll make sure to add it… I mean…. CUPCAKES *disappears mysteriously around a bus* Thanks btw :D_

_pinkyndx: Yup. Surprises are one thing I can work with. :D_

_xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: Thank you for the compliment. And yea…. Alice, Alice. *shakes head sadly* I've become more obsessed with Wonderland after this manga…_

_Guest: Cliff hanger free? Oh, I see. :D well, that's an improvement. Considering before, all endings were cliff hangers. Thanks for the compliment._

_OtakuForever13: Nah. I don't think Wilfred will ever not be the cliff hanger king. But yea, Ethan… I wonder what'll happen next? *laughs evilly* Bloody-chan will now be his nickname. I've actually called him that at school, and my friends like PeekerBear, are like Who? And Im like Blood. Dupre. _

_ClaraJayCarter: Thank you! I like you're story too btw. *Forgot to review when I was reading it this morning*_

**_Well guys, it's late. Actually not really. I know I've been taking longer to update and I apologize. I am currently working on like three fan fictions. One is a creepy pasta one. One is another Alice one about Alice getting an arranged marriage to Blood and not wanting to be and loving him in the end. YES I haven't forgotten. Im working on it. The titles, 'Unhappily happy'. No, its not out yet. Im also working on an Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction. Yup. Well, imam work on that. If any of you have any questions about this story, updates, requests, or future stories, PM me. I might respond late, but I do check!_**

'Till Later DreamLeavers - AutumnsNightmare.


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 8: Christmas Wonderland**

_***So, the story will now take place in Joker because I want to include every role holder apart from those in Diamonds. Enjoy~***_

Alice rolled over to her side, snuggling closer to Blood. "Blood…" She murmured, snuggling even closer. She felt a cold breeze tickle her back, as she yawned, slowly sitting up, and swing her legs to the side of her bed. Just as she got up, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Slipping her feet into her warm slippers, she went and opened the door.

"Elliot!" Alice exclaimed, smiling. He smiled back at her, and handed her a bag. "I figured you for would need this." He said as he walked away. She peered inside, a bit surprised to find winter coats.

She closed the door, and set the bag on a table as she went to look outside the window. Her teal eyes widened as she smiled. She laughed, and ran to the bed.

"Blood, wake up." She sang, poking his check. He groaned. She frowned a bit, and giggled. She climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs. "Blood, wakey, wakey." She whispered.

She let out a surprised gasp when she felt his hands wrap around her waist. "I'm up Alice." He said, slowly opening his emerald eyes. Alice smiled.

"It's snowing outside!" She exclaimed, climbing off Blood, and spinning around. "It never snowed in England!" She said, hopping around. Her teal eyes got wide, "Oh, is ebony's and Phoenix's first snow!" She said.

She quickly grabbed Elliot's gift and threw some snow shoes and a snow jacket along with gloves and a scarf at Blood as she grabbed her things.

She quickly slipped into a long, flared sleeved light blue dress, slipping in pairings and her normal blue stockings but instead if her red shoes, she had black, calf high boots. She grabbed her blue coat, and smiled when she saw Blood dressed.

"Come on, I wanna take them two out!" Alice smiled, running out. The Twins cries of happiness greeted Alice when she opened the door. She smiled brightly, as she quickly dressed Ebony in light red dress, with cute tiny shoes and stockings. She cooed gently as she put Phoenix in black pants and a blue shirt, with small boots.

Quickly carrying them after putting on their blue coats, she ran outside, followed by Blood. She laughed when she set the two twins down, who sat there, staring at the white stuff with wonder.

Suddenly, both stood up, and started to walk.

Alice looked at Blood, as both of them had wide eyes. "Th... They're walking..." Alice said shocked. Blood smiled. "My babies are walking!" He said proudly, hugging Alice and spinning her around as snow fell. Alice laughed.

"... Mama? Papa?" They heard two similar voices say, although one was more girlier then the other. Alice and Blood looked at Ebony and Phoenix, who held hands, staring at their parents. "... Did they just..." Alice started. "Talk?" Blood asked, pride sparkling in his eyes. "Mama?" Ebony said. "Papa?" Phoenix said.

Alice stared at Blood with shock. Both quickly ran to them, tackling them both into the snow.

"My two little angels!" Alice cooed. Blood looked at then all, Alice in his arms, holding both twins facing him. He smiled gently. "I love you three." Alice smiled. "I love you all too."

Alice ran around the store.

"What to get, what to get!" She yelled. She was at the store, frantically looking for something to get all the role holders, her sweethearts, AND the Mafia workers.

She looked at a batch of chocolate cookies and she smiled. "Well check the Mafia Workers." She kept looking around, and smiled. "A clock for Peter." She smiled when she saw the golden with leaves design on the clock. She kept moving on, looking around. Her eyes brightened. "Yes!" She spotted a cute, pair of red gloves, with a red coat with printed hearts. "Got Vivaldi down." Alice sighed dramatically, as she kept looking around. Alice grimace when she picked up a music writing book and a violin. "For... The... 'Musical' Gowland..." Alice kept going.

She smiled when she saw a black colored boa. "For Boris." Alice kept walking. "Still need like, Julius, Ace, Elliot, Bloody Twins, My Twins, Blood anddddd... That's it." She mused.

She smiled. "A clock set for Julius." She said as she put it in her cart. She laughed. "A carrot cake making set for Elliot." Alice wandered around. Alice gingerly picked up a similar pair of blue and red knives. "... I hope Dee and Dum are happy..." She mumbled. She walked around and found a plain, black mask, with a black cloak. "For Ace."

Alice smiled. She picked up a top hate, decorated beautifully with an extricate web of roses. She smiled fondly. "For Bloody-chan."

She kept looking until she found two identical lockets. She smiled. "And for my Sweethearts..."

~~CHRISTMAS~~

Alice sighed a bit dramatically as she sat down in Bloods office. He had finished running around giving gifts. Alice sat down, and stared at the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

She smiled when she saw Blood carrying the Twins walk in. He say down next to her, Phoenix crawling on her lap while Ebony stayed on her Fathers. Alice handed both Ebony and Phoenix a gift, and both parents gently showed their twins how to open it. "Lockets?" Blood asked. Alice nodded. "It had us inside." Blood gave them his gift. It was a box, the one for Ebony a delicate rosé, and the one for Phoenix had two swords crossing.

Alice smiled at Blood, who spoke, "This is for when they're older." Alice nodded. Blood stretched his arm to grab a gift from under the tree. He smiled. "Here you go sweetheart." Alice blushed and handed him his gift.

She watched eagerly as Blood opened his gift, a smile on her face when he unwrapped the gift. He took off his plain top hat and put the one Alice bought on. "Thank you Alice." He said. Alice blushed lightly.

She started to open her gift when her eyes widened and filled with tears. Holding it in a grip, she lunged at Blood, since the Twins were both playing with the wrapping paper. She kissed him, gently. "Thank you Blood." She whispered. He chuckled as he placed the heart shaped locket on her neck.

Inside, there was a family picture, and on the other side, were the words, "We love you more than possible, and that's _unforgettable_."

"Merry Christmas Alice." Blood said, hugging Alice as they watched their Twins play.

EXTRA: First Role Play!

Alice: I feel like I forgot someone…

Autumn: We did.

Blood: Who?

Autumn: ...Nightmare…

Alice; Holy guacamole…

Autumn: I BLAME GLOBAL WARMING

Alice and Blood: ….

Nightmare: *coughs up blood* I'm important… right?

Everyone: *slowly backs away*

Nightmare: D: nooooo

Autumn: Well… thats what happens when I forget Nightmare

Nightmare: *keeps coughing up blood.*

Autumn: Nightmare... keep coughing up blood and i swear to god, me and Gray will drag you, unconcious, to the hospital.

Nightmare: *passes out*

Autumn: well this makes it easier

**_A/N: Role play is fun DreamLeavers! Okay, so like, i don't know if its only me, but when i tried to login, an error showed up. So, I'm sorry for the late update if it's not Christmas by the time i post this, But heyyyy :3 its still up am i right?_**

**_"_****_YOUR MAGIC, WHITE RABBIT, HAS LEFT ITS WRITING ON THE WALL. WE FOLLOW, LIKE ALICE, AND JUST KEEP DIVING DOWN THE HOLE.'_**

**_Lyrics of the day. *nods head* wonderful wonderful_**

**_AND OMG WHO READ THE LAST BOOK IN THE CHESHIRE CAT SERIES!? ;-; the feels my friends._**

**_xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx_****_: Blood would so kill me… ;-; but i love Bloody-channnnnn_**

**_DorkyHater_****_: Since this was the holiday special, the next one will contain… stuff *laughs evilly*_**

**_Kpeter: BINGO! Okay, so i was thinking, a one-shot just for you? The only thing i need is the information, like which role holder, and what your character is- like hair, gender, eye color, name and stuff. Congrats!_**

**_ClaraJayCarter_****_: thank you :D_**

**_OtakuForever13_****_: In all reality, this story doesnt have many cliff hangers so my brain is like :process and idea porfabor. So… and thank you! Family feels so cute! And Ethan isn't bad… no its someone else *idea just popped up* :D_**

**_WELL you guys, i missed updating. Love you all so much! For putting up with my update-less-ness. (Is that even a word?) Im stuck in the kyoya ootori void too. OH! That reminds me! ALthough i dont like to advertise, im going to say i have a new fanfic on my quotev. It's called: It's you… Right? Its a Kyoya Ootori (Fr Ouran HIghSchool Host Club) I only have two hearts. You dont have to but… i'd like it if you guys gave it a glance. It's under the same user name, and the profile has the same pic. I promise to update sooner! HAppy holidays!_**

**_Until Later DreamLeavers- AutumnsNightmare_******


End file.
